


Thunderbirds Are Go - “Sibling Support”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: In which Virgil is out on a date (a very unusual event in the life and times of Virgil Grissom Tracy) and his brothers are being typical brothers about it.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - “Sibling Support”

**Author's Note:**

> In which Virgil is out on a date (a very unusual event in the life and times of Virgil Grissom Tracy) and his brothers are being typical brothers about it.

Meanwhile, at the Creighton-Ward manor…

‘Do you think he’ll be staying over at her place? Isn’t it a tad too soon for that?’

‘What do you know, you’re practically a monk where all things girls are concerned.’

‘Watch your mouth, squid spawn.’

‘Piss off, space carrot.’

‘Guys, please. Whatever Virgil is up to tonight, it’s his business and we shouldn’t yack about it like a bunch of old ladies at a bus stop.’

‘And you have been perfectly innocent about the whole affair?’

‘No. I admit I may have grinned and joked about it but only once. Because we’re not used to seeing this side of Virgil.’

‘He’s doing his best to hide it though.’

‘I bet Grandma is totally on to it and that she’s already had the Talk with him.’

‘Ahahaha. Oh sweet.’

‘Oh right, you had The Talk when you had that fling with whatsername…’

‘…Francesca. And things got even more awkward when Quentin came along. Which is why I’m happily single now.’

‘And totally not mentally dating Lady Penelope.’

‘Shuddup, diaper face!’

‘Guys! Look, if Grandma wants to do the Talk…’

‘What’s all this about the Talk?’

‘Don’t worry, you’re far too young for it. You’ve only just had the Facts, kiddo.’

‘Hey, I’m sixteen. I’m not a baby anymore!’

‘Then don’t act like one, loser.’

‘Shhh. Why shouldn’t we tell him?’

‘Oh alright. For fun times’ sake.’

‘So. The Talk is basically a Very Serious Conversation that Grandma will force you to have the moment she notices that you’re Seeing Someone. It doesn’t matter if it’s a first date or you’re Just Friends. She needs to make a few things very clear. One is that you don’t fool around with someone who wants to cheat on their other half – stop snorting, I’m sure she has a point – and number two is… Well, number two is all about Using Common Sense and Other Precautions.’

‘Please elaborate.’

‘Basically, she’s gonna trail off into a speech about how important it is to not rush into things and use condoms and blah blah blah.’

‘Oh man, are you saying he had to sit through that speech even though he probably didn’t even think about doing anything of the sort with that girl?’

‘That has got to be one of the most awkward moments of his life.’

‘Sure and you were perfectly comfortable when she made you sit through it?’

‘Nobody’s perfect, eh.’

‘No but listen, the worst part of it is the fact that Grandma assumes he’s gonna do it. That’s like she’s imagining it or someth-‘

‘Stop! That’s enough boner killer to last me a month.’

‘She’s just being grandmotherly y’know. Trying to replace both of our parents. Relax, I think it’s cute.’

‘Is he for real?’

‘Oh come on now. Cut her some slack.’

‘We’re digressing, guys.’

‘No we’re not.’

‘It’s almost 11pm. I don’t hink he’s coming back.’

‘I wonder if he’ll show up before or after breakfast.’

‘WALK. OF. SHAME.’ 

‘Stop cackling like an idiot.’

‘Hey shhh. Is that the door?’


End file.
